


Tootie's Idle Animations

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Tootie's Idle Animations

I like to imagine that if Tootie had her own video game (or was at least a playable character in one), she'd have a variety of idle animations. I'd also like to go into detail on what her moves would be, but I'll save that for another work.

Her normal idle animations would include:

1\. She turns to the left, then to the right.

2\. She moves her hand through one of her pigtails, as if trying to straighten it out.

3. She yawns into her right hand.

4\. She rubs something off her glasses with her right hand.

5\. Her eyes widen and her pupils shrink, then she tilts her neck back as she inhales, and then sneezes into both her hands. The sneeze may sound like, "Ah... Ah... AH-- Chyew!" or, "Ah... Ah... AH-- Choo!" When she's done sneezing, she removes her hands and rubs her nose with her right forefinger.

6\. (This only works if she is left alone long enough) She yawns into her right hand, like in 3, but then she lays down and goes to sleep. Every once in a while, a dream bubble with an object pops up above her, then disappears. The dream bubble may contain a pink flower, a red heart, a pink and white lollipop, a purple butterfly, a white cat, or a black pepper shaker (Tootie sneezes and rubs her nose with her forefinger in her sleep if this appears).

7. She twirls once like a ballerina and bows.

8\. A yellow butterfly lands on her nose. Tootie looks at it for a moment, then inhales and sneezes. When she sneezes, the butterfly flies off her nose. The sneeze sounds like, "Ah... Ah... AH-Chyew!" As the butterfly goes away, Tootie rubs her nose a few times with her left forefinger, blushing in embarrassment.

9. She dances for a few seconds to the music playing in the stage she's in.

10. She sits down and looks around for a while before standing up again.

Her idle animations in a hot environment would include:

1. She wipes sweat off her forehead with her left hand, sighing as she does.

2. She fans herself with her right hand, panting as she does.

Her idle animations in a snowy or cold environment would include:

1\. She shivers for a few seconds.

2. She blows on her hands and rubbing them together.

3\. She tilts her neck back, then sneezes into both her hands three times. The sneezes sound like, "Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-- Chyew!" When she's done sneezing, she removes her hands and rubs her nose several times with her forefinger. Sometimes when she's done sneezing, she rubs her nose twice, then pulls out a tissue and blows her nose into it. She then wipes her nose with it, sniffling, before she puts her tissue away.

4. She sniffles audibly and wipes her nose with her arm.

5\. She pulls out a tissue and wipes her nose with it, sometimes sneezing into it before continuing to wipe her nose. The sneeze sounds like, "Ah-chyew!"

6\. She shivers, then clears her throat.


End file.
